In order to update electronic control unit calibrations for a vehicle, a vehicle owner typically visits a dealership, and a service technician couples the vehicle to a remote server that provides information to the electronic control unit (ECU) for performing the update. Unlike simple software updates, which can be implemented by the vehicle owner at home using local media, calibrations can involve a significant number of variations. These variations may be due to customers' choice of features from the options available, variations among ECUs for different configurations, country of operation of the vehicle, varying operational languages possible in the vehicle, add-on features from after market sales, ability to suppressed features under development, etc.
On the other hand, there are manageable variants of application software for an ECU, as one application software configuration may execute in many vehicle configurations. Generally, application software and calibrations are identified in the configuration management system by their unique software part number—identical with their file name. Each bundle of calibrations meant for one configuration of an ECU variant has its associated matching application software. It is imperative to select the correct calibration, as software without a matching calibration meant for incorrect vehicle configuration will malfunction.
A remote server is better equipped to store and search from a large number of matching calibrations and application software. Even though it is possible to update application software for a current configuration using local media, a connection to the server and visit to the dealership is required to select the matching calibration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for providing updates to calibrations for a vehicle without requiring a visit to the dealership or service provider.